Carlisle&Esme Love Story:
by PeterFacinelliLover
Summary: this is a story of how carlisle and esme fell inlove and created the cullen family.  sorry suck at summarys. pleaser read and review :  rated M for language and LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**_this is my first story written. so if its not good please review and tell me what i can improve. i will be updating hopefully soon. i do not on twilight as i dont own the characters. _**

**_i hope you all enjoy and please review even if it is bad. but hopefully its good:)_**

**EsmePOV**

That was it. I thought my life had ended and I would join my adorable little boy William in a better place, up in heaven.

I guess I was wrong. I could hear voices but I wasn't sure what they were saying. Then it hit me. I felt like I was being dragged out of the water, dragged out of heaven. I saw him, I saw my little boy but he was being pulled away from me. I felt lost and then the sadness hit me. I was going to lose him again. I tried to scream but nothing came out and then suddenly everything went black.

I heard the noises more clearly now, I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were swollen shut. I tried to say "hello" but it just came out as a mumble. Then I heard it, the voice I hadn't heard in 10 years, the voice I dreamed about since I was 16. It couldn't be. Stop being silly Esme it's definitely not him…

"Miss Platt, I'm Dr Cullen you are at the hospital now, everything will be OK."

That was him, I knew it was him. He was going to save me like I use to imagine. But It felt harder to breathe I knew now I wasn't going to survive. I slowly felt myself fall into a deep sleep and I could see my son again. But it was taking too long to get to him.

**CarlislePov**

It couldn't be, no way would that be the Esme I knew 10 years ago. She would never try to commit suicide. Not the bright, bubbly girl I treated for a broken leg. What happened to her?

I could hear her heart beat getting slower by the second, I had to do something to save her. I heard her mumble something that a human would never be able to pick up.

I told her who I was and where she was, hoping she would remember who I was , like I remembered her. I said it in a calm voice even though I was so curious to find out what happened to her and terrified to lose her.

Her pulse was too hard to find for a human so the doctors declared her as dead. I couldn't lose her again, not like this. Not knowing if I would ever see that lovely smile of hers again.

No I couldn't let her go. I signed the papers that claimed her as dead. Then I gave them to the nurse behind the desk and rushed to take her to the morgue.

"Ah Dr Cullen, Miss Platt is it?" he said pointing at the body under the sheets. "What a horrible situation, she must have had some real troubles to commit suicide. I heard she had just lost her little boy 3 days after birth, he suffered from a lung infection from what I hear"

Maybe that's why she jumped of the cliff.

"Yes Dr Greene, this is Miss Platt. Tragic isn't it?"

I tried to end the conversation there but knowing him he would strike up another conversation. I saw his mouth open ready to talk again so I quickly tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry Dr, but I really need to get her to the morgue".

He nodded, and I quickly turned away to head to the morgue. My stomach turned at the thought of Esme leaving this world. As soon as we got there I picked her up from the table and held her against my chest and ran as full vampire speed to get her home. I knew no one would see us, we lived in a secluded house in the middle of the woods. Perfect place to have her transformation. Far away for anyone to hear her screams and the best place for her first hunt as a newborn.

I mentally told Edward everything that was going on so he would know when I came home with Esme in my arms. As much as I didn't want her to go through the pain of transformation I just couldn't lose her again.

As I walked through the door of my house, Edward stood there with a look of anger and confusion on his face.

_I will explain later Edward, right now I need to change her before her heart beat fades even more that it has already._

I saw Edward do the slightest nod. I made my way up to the spare room where I found that Edward had already laid some sheets on the bed which was most certainly never used.

I laid Esme down on the bed carefully, not to make her feel any more pain than was about to occur, I got myself prepared for what I was about to do.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but I promise it will end in 3 days and then you will become like me and my son Edward, once again I am so very sorry".

Then I tilted her head and bit down. Trying not to swallow her blood. I stopped as soon as I was certain venom was in her veins.

**THANKYOU TO ALL READERS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REMEBER PLEASE REVIEW:) ILY3**


	2. The Transformation

**EsmePov**

I felt myself being laid down on something cushy, like a bed or a couch maybe.

Then I heard his god like voice again.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but I promise it will end in 3 days and then you will become like me and my son Edward, once again I am so very sorry".

I was so confused at that point. He is sorry for what he was about to do? What was he doing? What will end in 3 days? Become like you and your son. What are you?

Then I felt it, the teeth sinking into my neck. WHAT WAS HE DOING? Biting me? Then I felt it the pain, the feeling like I was on fire. I wanted to scream. But I felt the fire travel to my lungs. I felt him pull away, and sit down next to me. He put something cold on my head. I wasn't sure what and that's when my whole body felt like I have been thrown into burning flames. I screamed, probably the loudest I have ever screamed before. This was horrible, painful, excruciating feeling and I wanted it to end!

**CarlislePov**

He screams sounded painful, I couldn't bear the fact that I caused those screams.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! Someone put out the fire"

I wanted to help her, I wanted to end the pain but I couldn't. I put my hand on her forehead to help ease the burning. I knew this would be difficult on Edward so I tuned to face him. He was standing in the corner of the room, with a look of anger and pain. I could tell he was looking for answers.

I took my hand of Esme's head and followed Edward out the room and into the lounge room downs stairs.

_I'm sorry Edward for just bringing her here without telling you first, it's just I felt the need to change her she was dying and something just told me she was going to bring happiness into our future._

"Carlisle, you can't just change every dying person, even if you do feel something for them or not"

I showed Edward the first time I met her.

_Edward you may not approve now but I know she will change our future, both of ours and bring something good to our small family._

"I believe that she will, but you don't know why she tried to kill herself in the first place maybe she wanted to die. Why didn't you just leave her and grant her wish?"

_I don't know. I just couldn't. _

I didn't know why I had to but there was just a feeling in me that made me know I made the right decision. I ran my fingers through my messy blonde hair in distress wondering if I made the right choice to change her.

Edward walked closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked me directly into my eyes.

"I know you made the right choice Dad, I know you did I just know it. Esme needs you, most of all now. She is confused and in pain. She needs you now".

It's at times like this when my own son makes me proud. I love Edward and I would do anything for him, but I needed to go look after Esme. I hated to leave this moment with my son but Esme needed me like he said.

I quickly gave my son a nod and ran at full speed up stair to the spare room. I sat in the chair besides the bed and held Esme's hand as she started to stop screaming and was thrashing in pain.


End file.
